Sleigh Bells Ring
by Miss Peg
Summary: Emily finds a phone when she's out Christmas shopping with Katie, but what she discovers next is so much better. Naomily with a side order of Katie Fitch.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Not mine...but today is Christmas day, so who's got Skins wrapped up for me? Anyone?**

**Author Note****: This was written for a special person in my life, hope this makes today a little more merry.**

**Sleigh Bells Ring**

Chapter One

'Fucking sleigh bells,' Katie snapped the moment they entered the shop.

Everywhere they went appeared to be covered in Christmas decorations or had carols belting out for the whole of Bristol to hear. The general shopping experience felt Christmassy and Emily couldn't be happier. She loved the time of year; the nippy temperatures demanding she wear gloves, the atmosphere of people rushing around in the hope of buying presents for the people they loved. Even if half of them grunted and groaned, whilst the other half stopped randomly in the middle of shopping aisles, she still found joy in the act of celebrating Christmas with each and every stranger she met.

'I told you to stay at home,' Emily snapped back, not really meaning her tone.

'Fuck off.'

'I keep trying to, but you keep following me,' Emily laughed, goading Katie.

There had always been an assumption that twins like the same things; that they love to dress alike and even have the same memories. Sure, Emily shared Katie's DNA and most of their childhood involved the same pets, activities and friends. But really, they were pretty dissimilar. For instance, where Emily loved all things Christmassy, Katie loathed them. For the last few years their family and friends nicknamed her The Grinch.

'I still haven't got a present for mum or James. Are you going to help me or not?'

'I said I'd help and I will,' Emily reminded her, pushing open the department store door and leading them towards the gift section.

'See,' Katie groaned twenty minutes later. 'There's nothing mum would like in here.'

'There's plenty of things Katie, you just said no to all of my suggestions.'

'That's because they're crap, yeah?' Katie sighed. 'Why would mum want a new hairdryer?'

'Because she complains daily about the one she has.'

'And don't even get me started on that scarf and glove set.'

'She's always saying she needs to get herself a scarf that she'll actually wear.'

Emily attempted not to laugh at her sister. Everything she'd suggested had been shot down. Every time she came up with a reason why Katie should buy something, Katie came up with several less plausible reasons why she shouldn't. She tried her best not to laugh though. Katie's mood wasn't her own doing, it wasn't anybody's doing, unless you counted the big guy. Emily knew that, she thought about it every single day, she didn't want to think about it because every time she did, it reminded her of another difference between them.

'What do you suggest?'

'I don't know,' Katie whined, getting frustrated with the zip on her bag. 'Fucking thing won't close.'

'Katie,' Emily whispered, resting a hand on Katie's arm. She stopped, their eyes met for a moment. 'It's okay.'

'No it's not, it never fucking will be.'

She walked away, made sure there was a safe distance between them before she turned around in her usual huff.

'You coming them?'

They left the shop and walked down the high street. Emily stayed at a distance, she waited for her sister to slow down and return to her side in her own time.

'It was a pretty good hairdryer,' she muttered when Emily finally came up beside her. 'We'll get it on the way back to the bus, yeah?'

'Okay,' Emily smiled, warily.

They kept walking until they arrived at the toy shop. Ten minutes inside and they came away with a model car, similar to one James enjoyed building and painting the year before.

'I don't think he'll be impressed with this,' Katie mumbled as they wandered down the street.

'He'll fucking hate it,' Emily replied honestly, grinning at her sister's puzzled expression. 'Pop a card in informing him there's a copy of FHM under his pillow, he'll forget all about it.'

They spent the next hour sat in a coffee shop drinking Gingerbread lattes and sharing a chocolate muffin. It reminded Emily of the years they spent Christmas shopping with their dad. Every year, on the last weekend before Christmas they'd go into Bristol buy presents for their mother and stop by a café for a drink and a special treat, before heading home. Neither of them had intentionally discussed going to a café, especially not _that_ café, yet neither of them mentioned the tradition until they'd already sat down.

'Every year I complain about this fucking café and we end up here,' Katie moaned, placing her mug of coffee on the table between them.

'You chose it.'

'I didn't, you did.'

Emily raised an eyebrow, 'I guess it's nice coming back here, when was the last time we came?'

'Seven years ago, when we were thirteen.'

'Wow.'

'Don't go all sentimental on me,' Katie snapped.

'Fuck off,' Emily replied with a grin on her face.

'Do you have to be so rude?'

'Ha,' Emily gasped. 'Do you have to be so moody?'

When the words fell from Emily's lips they didn't disappear into the abyss, they hovered between them in a harsh silence. Katie's head dropped, her eyes focused on the steam rising from her mug.

'Sorry,' Emily whispered, not knowing where to look.

'Yeah,' Katie replied, nonchalantly.

No matter how much Katie tried to hide her pain, there was no ridding the shadow in her eyes. She used to shine; her eyes once had a glint in them that made her look as though she was smiling even when she smirked. Now her face looked older, her usually perfectly preened skin was dry and appeared almost unkempt. Her eyes not only turned downwards in sadness but also due to the large bags.

The atmosphere was sliced apart by the ringing of a phone, Emily stared at Katie anticipating the imminent call that she assumed was some boy Katie was currently seeing, though she hadn't mentioned anymore.

'You can fucking answer it or what?' Katie screeched, staring back at her.

'It's not my,' she began, confused by the unfamiliar ringtone.

That was when the vibration on the side of her thigh became more noticeable. Emily reached down between the chair and her coat to find a phone, probably accidentally left by its owner. She glanced at the unknown number on the screen.

'Answer it,' Katie demanded, staring at Emily.

'No, it's not mine,' she responded once the call had ended.

'You're such a fucking wimp.'

'Because I wouldn't answer a stranger's phone?'

As if on cue the phone began to vibrate and ring once more, that same number flashing up on screen. Katie snatched it away from her and pressed a couple of buttons before holding it up to her ear.

'Hello,' she began, listening carefully to the person on the other end. 'Actually love, I think you left it in the café by McDonalds, so don't fucking accuse me of stealing your phone.'

'Katie!' Emily reprimanded, disapproving of her blatant rudeness.

'See you soon,' Katie ended the call then began playing with the phone.

'What are you doing?'

'Finding out who this Naomi person is.'

'Who is Naomi?'

'Are you fucking stupid? It's the person whose phone this is; she's coming to pick it up.'

'No need to be so fucking rude about it,' Emily rolled her eyes. 'And stop snooping; it's not your phone.'

Katie ignored her, much to Emily's annoyance. The way Katie's eyebrows creased in concentration told her not to bother trying any harder than she already had. Instead she drank her coffee and nibbled on her half of the blueberry muffin.

'What's that gay magazine you always buy?'

'Diva?' Emily checked.

'Yeah. She's got an app.'

'What?'

'Naomi, she's got Diva on her iPhone.'

Suddenly her attention piqued; she leant forwards and tried to take a look at the phone in Katie's hands.

'Now you're interested?' Katie asked. 'Just because you think she's gay.'

'She has Diva on her iPhone, of course she's gay, or bi at the very least.'

'Is there some sort of lesbian code?' Katie asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Everyone reads Diva and owns Imagine You and Me.'

'Me and You.'

'Whatever.'

'It's not a code, it's just, there's not many films or TV shows or magazines for gay girls.'

'So I'm right, she's gay?'

'How am I supposed to know?'

Their conversation was interrupted by a tall blonde woman looking fraught as she approached the table. Her lip was tucked neatly under a tooth and she clung to a bag resting on her shoulder.

'Are you Naomi?' Katie asked, handing the phone discreetly to Emily as they both stood up.

'Yeah,' the blonde mumbled, looking rushed. 'You got my phone?'

'Emily has it,' Katie informed her as Emily handed it over.

'Oh Christ, you'll never know how unbelievably thankful I am. This phone is my fucking life. I don't know how I'll repay you. Three months of work is on this thing.'

'Err, you're welcome.'

'Are you gay?'

'Katie!'

'What?' Katie shrugged. 'I asked a question, she doesn't need to answer.'

'Bit personal, isn't it?'

'It's alright, I'm not gay,' Naomi smiled.

Emily's heart sank. She hadn't expected her to be anything special; she hadn't really expected anything at all. But the moment she saw Naomi, her knees grew weak. Her blonde hair was tied neatly into plaits, her blue eyes shining in her direction. She was gorgeous. The disappointment she felt knowing Naomi wasn't gay surprised her. In all of the fuss, Emily almost missed her next words.

'But I'm not straight either.'

'Ah,' Katie grinned. 'Then how about a date?'

'Sorry,' Naomi muttered, looking the older twin up and down. 'You're not really my type.'

'Not for me,' Katie shouted, offended. 'I'm not fucking queer.'

'Ignore her,' Emily mumbled, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

Sometimes Katie's insensitivity really annoyed her. Not only did she come across quite rude but her choice of words made her appear a little homophobic too. She knew Katie better than anyone, but strangers judge people by what they say.

'She's as straight as any straight man,' she assured Naomi, in order to divert the conversation away from the dangerous direction it was headed. 'I'm the one who's gay.'

'Don't make excuses for me Emily, you always do that.'

'Just shut up Katie, for once. Don't call people fucking queer and I won't have to.'

'It's fine,' Naomi said, staring at her feet. 'Really.'

'So do you want to go on a date with my sister or not?'

'Well,' Naomi began. 'That depends.'

'On what?' Katie asked. 'She's fucking gay. What more could you want?'

'Just because she likes girls too doesn't mean she likes every girl that ever lived,' Emily snapped.

'Fuck off, I'm not stupid.'

'Then don't act stupid.'

'It's okay. It depends on if your sister would like to,' Naomi smiled, looking at Katie.

'Well?' Katie requested, staring at Emily as though all that mattered was her response.

'I'd like that,' Emily smiled, looking to Naomi coyly.

The last time she had a relationship had been almost a year ago. Her girlfriend at the time had broken her heart when she went back to an old boyfriend. She knew from the start that Alice's relationship had ended suddenly and that a lot of things had never been resolved. They reached a place where Emily had begun to fall in love with her around the same time that Will came back into her life. That being her only real relationship really shattered her confidence. She couldn't blame Katie setting her up; she'd never have asked her by herself.

'Here, put your number in this,' Naomi handed over her phone, which Emily took hastily. 'Promise I won't leave it in another café.'

**Please review and have a very Merry Christmas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: Not mine...but Christmas day was only a few days ago, I don't mind accepting late gifts!**

**Author Note****: Since you were all so wonderful - thank you everyone for such great reviews! Here is chapter two, was going to post it on Boxing Day but the person this fic was for hadn't read it so thought I should wait. Enjoy!**

Apologies for the swearing being f-ing etc, I originally uploaded this on a site that edits it. I copy/pasted to get this to you as quickly as I could. To the person who just flames me for it. Grow up. It was an accident. If you'd read my first chapter you'd see plenty of swearing, if you were familiar with my writing you'd see I'm not afraid of using swear words. I'm not a kid, I'm an adult, not that I need to explain myself.

F-ing problem should be fixed now, couldn't do it last night as my ipod doesn't let me see the whole page the same, so only managed to put on that note of apology. Hope I caught them all!

**Sleigh Bells Ring**

Chapter Two

'Which shoes should I wear?' Emily asked, pulling a few different pairs out of the back of her wardrobe.

'Your green ones go best with that outfit.'

'Are you sure?' she checked, holding them up beside her tights.

'No, I'm fucking lying,' Katie rolled her eyes with frustration.

'Don't be like that. I'm nervous,' Emily sighed, dropping the shoes on the ground and running a hairbrush through her hair. 'You were like this the last time you went on a date.'

'I wasn't.'

'You were; you were worse.'

'Stop making me out to be some moody cow,' Katie defended, angrily.

'For fuck's sake Katie,' Emily argued, despite her head telling her not to start a battle she'd never be brave enough to finish. 'You're always so fucking paranoid.'

'Fuck off.'

Emily was sick of treading on egg shells, always watching what she said. Sure, Katie struggled with mood swings and hot flushes. She understood that life had been harder for her sister since being diagnosed with premature menopause, but sometimes the snippy comments and 'poor me' behaviour really pissed Emily off. She loved Katie, nothing would change that. She just didn't buy into the attention seeking in the same way their parents did. After all, menopause or not, Emily still knew Katie better than anyone.

'Katie, this is my first date in nearly four years, I've never really done the dating thing. Either help me or get James's laptop so I can Google what to do on a first date.'

'You're such a teenager sometimes,' Katie rolled her eyes.

'And you're such an adult,' Emily muttered, attempting to get her top to sit in the right position. 'Stop acting so grown up and be my sister.'

'Be yourself,' Katie smiled, pulling her top into place before standing back and admiring her work.

'That's all the advice you're giving me?' she asked in shock.

'What more do you need?' Katie asked, using a face wipe to undo Emily's lipstick.

'A lot more than that,' she cried, her voice becoming whiney as she begged for assistance.

'Be yourself and make sure your top stays low.'

'Katie!' she gasped, staring at her incredulously.

Katie merely allowed one of her eyebrows to rise with a knowing look, if Emily hadn't been so clueless she'd have told Katie to get a grip. Instead she allowed her sister to pull her top down a little further to show off even more cleavage.

'She may not be a man but she'll still be thinking about how much she wants to fuck you.'

'Who says she'll even like me?' Emily asked, her insecurities shining through.

'You're gorgeous and amazing, if she doesn't I'll knock her fucking block off.'

'Don't be dad.'

'Just put on some of that sexy perfume you've got and get out there,' Katie demanded, picking up the bottle and handing it to her. 'She'll love you.'

'But what if I don't like her?' Emily whispered, pushing the perfume back into Katie's hands. 'I don't even know her.'

With a mumbled complaint, Katie forced the perfume bottle back into her arms and stormed out of the room in protest. When Emily exited it ten minutes later she got a wolf whistle from her twin.

'You going to stop thinking and go or do I have to drag you there?' Katie requested, not really caring to listen for an answer as she pushed Emily out of the front door.

xxx

The crowded bar played music so loud that Emily could barely think, let alone decide what to do with herself. She searched the crowd for Naomi and after ten minutes of pushing past rude customers, she gave up. Instead she ordered herself a glass of coke, she wanted to pace herself. If Naomi was going to be late, she didn't want the blonde turning up to find her halfway smashed.

'Not drinking?' someone questioned from beside her, the voice soft and warming and as she turned, she realised it should have been familiar.

'Hi Naomi.'

'Katie, right?'

In any usual situation Emily would have made the correction with a brief laugh, but her nerves had set her up for a fall. Hearing her twin sister's name come out of Naomi's mouth pushed her close to tears. She took a deep breath in an attempt to right herself enough to respond.

'Err, no,' she whispered, years of being called Katie flooded her mind.

'Jesus,' Naomi sighed. 'I'm sorry, Emma?'

'Emily.'

'My memory is shocking at the moment.'

She tried to laugh but only a weak chuckle filled the void left by Naomi's mishap. Emily tried to push the mistake aside, class it as Naomi only just meeting her and not some form of dislike.

'Can I get you a drink?' Emily asked, in an attempt to move the conversation along. She glanced at the barman as Naomi stated her drink of choice.

'Thank you,' she smiled, accepting the drink and holding it up to Emily in celebration. 'Do you not drink alcohol?'

'I do usually, next one.'

They stood by the bar for a few minutes scanning the room for a table, before giving up. The bar itself was still very noisy but somehow the silence between them overshadowed the music and conversation.

'So, what do you do?' Naomi asked.

'I'm a primary school teacher.'

'Really?' she seemed surprised, prompting Emily to want to throttle her.

'I enjoy it.'

Every person she ever told of her job role seemed shocked. She had grown sick of explaining herself long ago. She knew her red hair and tongue piercing prompted people to think of her as something less professional as a teacher, but that didn't stop her growing frustrated by their assumptions.

'To each their own,' Naomi muttered mid-drink.

'What about you?' she asked back, rather than spending the time she should have thinking up her own questions.

'I'm a project co-ordinator.'

'And what does a project co-ordinator do?' she queried, leaning against the bar and turning to face Naomi.

'I work on protests, we're an environmental charity. That's why I needed my phone; it's got a lot of my work on there. I'd die if I lost it.'

'Yeah,' Emily mumbled, feeling more irate than she would have liked. 'Sounds interesting.'

'So, Emily,' Naomi began, turning to face her. 'Tell me about yourself.'

How. Fucking. Original. Every which way she tried to look at the start of the date, Emily couldn't quite figure out whether it was Naomi that was the problem or the date itself. Naomi was gorgeous, really stunning and Emily had felt an instant attraction to her. Yet the more she got to know Naomi as a person, the less she seemed to care about knowing more.

'I work, I have a twin sister who you met earlier, there's not much else to tell.'

'There must be something,' Naomi pushed. 'Pretty girl like you must have a social life, some sort of secret, sordid past.'

The insinuation was made with a gentle role of the tongue, Naomi's lip tucked seductively under her tooth as though she was attempting to flirt. The attempt fell flat on its face.

'I sometimes go out for drinks with the people I work with; otherwise I just go to my dad's gym or watch television.'

'Oh,' Naomi sounded disappointed, as uninterested in Emily as she had become in Naomi.

'I'll be right back,' Emily muttered as she rushed towards the toilets.

Anything to be alone. The first thing she did when she locked the bathroom stall was call Katie.

'Why are you fucking ringing me you tit?'

'It's a disaster, what do I do?'

'Be yourself.'

Emily rolled her eyes, 'I am being my fucking self.'

'And she doesn't like that?' Katie sounded surprised.

'She's some protest co-ordinator who seems to think I should be something other than a teacher.'

'For fuck's sake Emily,' Katie snapped. 'You don't even think you should be a fucking teacher. Stop being so pathetic and lighten up.'

The truth always appeared to come in the form of a little angel-devil on her shoulder known as Katie. Sometimes she didn't even have to think something for Katie to understand that she felt it and her career choice was certainly one of those moments.

'I love my job.'

'You love not having to worry about your job.'

'Stop changing the fucking subject and help me save this disaster of a date.'

'Who says it's a disaster?'

'I do and so would you if you saw us. The bar is too crowded, it's noisy, people are dancing and we're just stood at the bar watching them.'

A long pause caused Emily to panic. She couldn't do this alone; she couldn't do anything that involved talking to new people over the age of eleven alone. Thankfully Katie began talking again.

'Ask her to dance then accidentally place your hands lower than her hips.'

'What if,' Emily started to say before being cut-off.

'If she doesn't want to dance try then suggest you go somewhere a bit quieter, how about the wine bar on the corner?'

'Okay,' Emily sighed, taking notes in her mind as she listened to Katie's attempt to give her tips on flirting. 'Yes, I'll call you later.'

Emily's heart skipped a beat when she saw the bar area where she had been stood with Naomi, was empty. She looked around until she spotted Naomi leaving the toilets barely minutes after she had left them.

'Fuck,' she cursed under her breath. 'Did you?'

'Bit hard to not hear your date telling, your sister? that they're not enjoying themself.'

'It's not that I'm not enjoying it,' Emily rushed out; attempting to take back everything she'd said in what she thought was private. 'I'm enjoying myself, I am, really.'

'Thousands would believe you, but Emily, I don't like being lied to. I don't care if you're honest, if you fucking hate me, just so long as we're not wasting each other's time anymore.'

The floor appeared infinitely more interesting as Emily's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'I'm sorry; I was hoping things would go well. It just doesn't seem to be.'

'Christ knows I'm glad it's not just me,' Naomi smiled, downing the rest of her drink and putting it down on the bar. 'Want me to walk you home?'

'Err, okay,' Emily nodded, following the blonde out of the bar.

**Please review and I hope everyone has had a great Christmas, I'd love to hear all about what you got/what you did if you celebrate Christmas. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: Not mine...but Christmas day was only a few days ago, I don't mind accepting late gifts!**

**Author Note****: This is as far as I've written, which in theory could be the end. I have a busy couple of months ahead of me and my noisy sister won't have left for her job yet, so writing may still not be something I do much of. I hate that I can't write as much for you guys. Who knows, the new series might provoke some writing in me - but then that won't be Naomily. Don't hate me if this never goes anywhere else. :(**

**Sleigh Bells Ring**

**Chapter Three**

'When you said you love your job, were you serious?' Naomi questioned, breaking the silence as they walked towards the main road.

'Yes,' she attempted to defend herself, only to find even she wasn't convinced for once. 'Well, the children are fantastic, even the naughty ones. But, it's not really what I wanted for my life.'

'So, shaping the bright young minds of tomorrow isn't your thing?'

'Not really.'

'How did you end up becoming a teacher then?'

'Didn't really know what I wanted to do,' Emily recalled, vocalising what she'd ignored for years. 'My mum suggested teaching, she'd just started teaching hair and beauty at the local college and thought it'd be great if I followed in her footsteps. Suppose I was more afraid of being stuck in McDonalds than in a job I don't actually want.'

Naomi raised an eyebrow, 'Isn't that the same thing?'

'I guess.'

The conversation drizzled out leaving silence again between them. Thankfully it had become more comfortable, less filled with tension and failure. Emily kept glancing up at Naomi, her face far from cracking a smile until she noticed Emily watching, when her lips curled at the edges.

'What?'

'Nothing,' Emily smiled. 'I think maybe we got off to a bad start.'

'I think so too,' Naomi grinned, her eyes lighting up as she dragged Emily into a nearby building.

'Slow down. What are you,' Emily gasped, coming to a standstill in the middle of a busy room. 'Why are we in an arcade?'

'For some fun,' Naomi stated. 'Air hockey or two pence machines?'

'Do they still have two pence machines?'

'In here they do.'

'Air hockey, then two pence machines,' Emily suggested.

'I like your thinking.'

Naomi guided them through the arcade to a change machine where they stocked up on change before setting up a game of air hockey. Emily opted for red on the belief that red was better than blue, after all, her dad supported Liverpool not Everton. Naomi only laughed at her reasoning.

'Do you mind being blue?'

'Well I'd rather not be the colour of the Conservative Party, but it's also one of two main colours in my charity logo, so I'll be alright.'

'Now who sounds mad?' Emily laughed, throwing the disc into the middle and pushing it forwards.

'Don't tell me you're a Tory?' Naomi asked, staring at her seriously.

'Why does it matter?' Emily checked, a playful glint in her eye. 'Is it over if I said yes?'

Naomi's lip tucked under her tooth, looking more nervous than flirtatious.

'Are you serious?' Emily frowned.

'I always told myself I'd never date a Tory, no matter how cute she is.'

Emily continued to stare back at Naomi for a moment, before pushing the disc across the table hard, until it slid into the goal at Naomi's end.

'Good job I can't stand that David Cameron cunt,' she winked, grinning at a shocked Naomi as she changed her score.

'You are going down, you fucking cheater,' she laughed, getting the disc out and setting up the next round.

They continued playing until Emily beat her seven to three. Emily set up another game much to Naomi's annoyance at being beaten once, let alone the prospect of being beaten a second time.

'What do you like best about girls?' Naomi asked as they got started on a gentle rally.

'Tits,' Emily answered honestly, her eyes automatically drawing down to Naomi's, before she could stop them.

'Great.'

Before there was anything she could do, Naomi lifted her top, distracting Emily long enough to score a goal.

'Now who's the fucking cheater?' Emily giggled, somehow managing to miss Naomi scoring a second goal as she leant over as far as possible. 'This isn't fair.'

'Who says?'

'You're fucking beautiful; your tits are amazing, what chance do I have?'

'You did pretty well before,' Naomi pointed out.

'Fuck you,' Emily grinned, chewing on her own lip in emulation of Naomi.

The fun ended when the arcade closed an hour later. Naomi and Emily wandered down the street laughing and arguing over who won in the night's final tally of air hockey and other arcade games.

'Want to come back to mine for a drink?' Naomi asked, her hand slipping into Emily's with ease.

Emily's lips curled up at the edges, her cheeks aching from the full face smile.

'I'd like that.'

They continued walking through the streets of Bristol until they arrived in front of a yellow house with a garden overflowing and a broken down old Rover in the driveway.

'You live here?' Emily gasped.

'I do.'

'How can you afford somewhere like this?' she asked, before shaking her head. 'Sorry, pay packets aren't a first date discussion.'

'It's okay,' Naomi smiled, unlocking the front door. 'I actually still live with my mum.'

'Oh.'

The idea of going into Naomi's parent's house at the end of a first date seemed less appealing than when she suspected it had been Naomi's own place. She hesitated in the doorway.

'Don't worry,' Naomi assured her. 'Mum's dating a guy who spends half the year in Ireland; she's only here every few months.'

Naomi reached a hand out to Emily, which she took gratefully. They entered the house and wandered down the hallway towards a small, but very quaint little kitchen. Naomi cracked open a bottle of wine which they drank sat opposite each other at the table discussing further their evening of challenges.

'Maybe tomorrow we could play on the Wii,' Naomi suggested.

Emily raised an eyebrow in a challenge, 'Who says I'm available tomorrow?'

'I know you are.'

'Oh you do, do you?'

'There's plenty of time between waking up and going home,' Naomi muttered as she chewed on her lip.

'What are you saying Miss…err, Naomi.'

'Campbell,' Naomi informed her.

'Miss Campbell.'

'I'm saying,' Naomi smiled, leaning closer. 'That you are a beautiful woman.'

'Oh?' Emily grinned. 'I am, am I?'

'You are. And when you called me Miss Campbell I could have taken you right here.'

'You think it's that easy?' Emily asked, a cheeky grin on her lips. 'Miss Campbell.'

'I do,' Naomi whispered, removing the gap as she placed a gentle but firm kiss onto her lips.

From that moment on Emily became helpless to Naomi's charm, the blonde's lips were softer than anyone she'd ever kissed before, her hands made her skin feel alive. As they lay down on Naomi's bed, her tongue dancing circles across Emily's collarbone and her fingers sending shivers down her spine, there was nothing she could do but lay there and wonder how much had happened in only a few short hours.

**Happy New Year everyone...please review, I really appreciate each and every one of them. Thank you all!**


End file.
